1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ring with an alarm device, in general, and to a ring selectively operative for emitting a sound to call people in times of emergencies, in particular.
2. Prior Art
For the elderly and the physically handicapped, particularly those who suffer from heart disease or high blood pressure, symptoms can suddenly appear at any time or place. Whether in the bath or in the toilet, when someone is struck by severe pain and is unable to call out, even people living in the same household may be unaware of the trouble. There have been many instances of time thus uselessly wasted until it was too late to help.
Carrying pocket pagers, portable phones, or other devices utilizing radio waves is inconvenient and in an emergency the person might not be able to operate the device. In addition, this type of device is inappropriate for household use. Systems for notifying medical personnel when an emergency situation arises are in the process of development, but ordinarily it is not the person who has had the accident, but the nurse who is in attendance who gives the report.
In the course of normal, everyday life, when people susceptible to the risks described above suddenly collapse or feel poorly, they will be able to call people nearby. In this way, they will be able to receive emergency treatment immediately.
This device was designed with the above situation in mind. Easy to use in a crisis situation, this emergency ring is a means of attracting people nearby.